


Re/Union

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Exchange Assignment, F/F, Femslash After Dark 2018, PWP, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: After the fall of the Empire, a new beginning for Kaeden and Ahsoka.





	Re/Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



She was older, of course, and _taller_. Much, much taller. That was the first thing about Ahsoka she noticed. Her limbs had lengthened, as had her montrals and lekku. And although she had always been confident all those years ago on Raada, had always been strong—so very, very strong!—she’d clearly grown into that long, lithe body.

Then again, so had Kaeden. She’d come into her own, too, in her way. Ah, and to think! In her younger days, she hadn’t known how to repair a simple broken thresher. After years of intensive study, though, she was Dr. Kaeden Larte, battlefield surgeon and prosthetics specialist with a permanent post on the Sanctuary, one of the New Republic’s top of the line medical frigates.

She’d helped develop the right hand Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Hero of the Battles of Yavin and Endor, now wore. Yes, she had done that. It was her claim to fame…if you could even call Dr. Kaeden Larte “famous,” which Dr. Kaeden Larte herself definitely wouldn’t. And besides, the beings who really changed the galaxy for the better tended not to be famous at all. They tended to be beings who worked quietly, behind the scenes—beings whose names you never knew and yet you had to thank every day for your comfortable way of life.

Beings like Ahsoka, for instance. Ahsoka, who had honored Kaeden with trust and friendship and who now honored Kaeden with something…something… _more_.

She moved about Kaeden’s private quarters with the easy, instinctive, predatory grace of a striped grazil of the Eriaduan high plains. As she shimmied out of her simple, serviceable smallclothes and laid herself out on the bed, naked and unashamed, she beckoned to Kaeden with her big, crystal-blue eyes: _Join me_ , they said.

Kaeden shed her own hospice scrubs with considerably less grace and rather more bashfulness. She was pushing forty standard years old, and there were days she felt her advancing age acutely. There were the occasional aches and pains, and she may have even found a gray hair or two or three on her head. But Ahsoka, by comparison…! Oh Gods! Kaeden was certain she’d never seen any being more beautiful.

She’d never seen Ahsoka like this before, not ever. But she’d pored over the cold, clinical descriptions of Togrutan physiology in her medical school textbooks, the labeled anatomical diagrams, and the anonymized reference holos, and she’d spent countless hours imagining. Wondering. Fantasizing.

Well, the reality surpassed her wildest fantasies. The external presentation of Togrutan female genitalia mimicked that belonging to Togrutan males until the first natural childbirth. Ahsoka’s richly patterned, protruding—and perfectly intact—sex organ implied that she had not reproduced, and if that was indeed the case, then she and Kaeden had that in common, too.

There had only ever been one being in the galaxy for Kaeden, one she would have waited for forever for. Perhaps they had waited for each other? A hot rush of desire swept through her body and pooled urgently low in her belly. Her inner muscles were clenching and clamping on themselves with eagerness. At last, at last! She wasn’t going to have to wait any longer!

Boldly, Kaeden climbed into the bed, straddling Ahsoka’s hips between her knees, and leaned down to kiss her. She could feel Ahsoka’s lips curl into a happy smile against her own, and then Ahsoka opened her mouth in welcome, and their tongues were dancing, dueling, twisting, and Ahsoka’s sharp, white teeth were nipping playfully at Kaeden’s lips, tantalizing her even further, and Ashoka’s arms were reaching up to embrace and wrap themselves around Kaeden, pulling their bodies together, tight, _tighter_ , so tight that their breasts were crushed practically flat between them.

And Ahsoka’s sex organ, which in the native tongue of the Togruta of Shili was pronounced with something that sounded like a sharp, hollow click followed by a glottal stop and a long, whistling pop, was beginning to swell. Kaeden broke the kiss and sat back upright, arching her back as she ground herself against it, letting the velvety, subtly ridged length rub against the folds of her vulva and bump against the lovely little button of her clitoris until they were both shuddering with need, pressing desperately into the place that they were both so _hungry_ —

Suddenly, and so fast that Kaeden didn’t register the movement until after it was completed, Ahsoka flipped her over onto her back and began to rock into her in earnest. This new angle allowed the oddly hooked tip of Ahsoka’s sex organ to catch against the spongy, anterior wall of Kaeden’s inner passage, pushing hard. The sweet, bone-deep ache of it made Kaeden groan and claw at the flexing, heaving expanse of Ahsoka’s back—oh, she was close now, so close—

With a soft cry, Ahsoka buried her face into the crook between Kaeden’s neck and shoulder and began to orgasm. An intense vibration worked its way from the tips of her montrals and down the rest of her body, making her lekku jump and wriggle and making her sex organ do the same against Kaeden—

Oh. _Oh_. It was like being thrown into hyperspace. Kaeden’s vision whited out as she tensed and seized and writhed in nigh unendurable ecstasy that seemed to go on and on and on forever…

…until, an eternity or a minute later, it was over, and they were curled into each other, sweaty and satisfied, exchanging gentle kisses and slow, languid caresses.

“Why?” Kaeden asked. “I never thought…” I never thought you’d come back for me, she didn’t say. That she was still, in her heart of hearts, _afraid_ to say. What if this was a one-time thing? She could live with that, but—

“Recent events have changed my point of view,” Ahsoka interrupted Kaeden’s anxious ruminations, her expression solemn. For a split second, she looked saddened, _haunted_ almost, by some unmentioned—unmentionable?—experience. “Once, I believed that attachment was weakness, a path into the darkness, but now…now I think that maybe…maybe love is what saves us in the end.”

Kaeden blinked, and the words were past her lips before she had thought them through fully. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“Maybe.” Ahsoka chuckled, full-bodied and bright, happy once more, the specter of sorrow banished. Their hipbones bumped together, and Kaeden felt herself moistening with renewed arousal. “Or, maybe I’m just slow to learn. Maybe I could still use a bit of saving.”

“That’s what I’m here for!” Kaeden declared. And pounced.

This was their beginning.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on July 7, 2018.


End file.
